


it's just another word.

by sanctify (pains)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, birthday fic, breaking up before a relationship can happen, it's still my birthday somewhere in the world so y'all get heavy angst because i love it lol, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: rarely meant but always heard.
Relationships: implied adrigami - Relationship, ladybug & chat noir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	it's just another word.

**Author's Note:**

> BIRTHDAY FIC NUMBER 2 LMAO
> 
> this is angst, you have been warned.
> 
> there is no happy ending
> 
> still, if you're still gonna read, hope you enjoy(???)

Ladybug had her head rested against Chat Noir’s shoulder, breathing deeply, taking in the cold evening chill. Her hands were on her knees, gripping the magical spandex.

It all looked romantic at first sight…

If not for the despondent looks on both of their faces.

She finally pulled away from him, smiling softly, heart breaking at the distance.

He’s looking at her like a dying man not ready to let go of his clinging hold on life, but he too realizes that they can’t keep going like this.

They can’t do this to each other.

She didn’t love him, he was trying to let go of her.

_‘Why couldn’t it be him?’_ Ladybug asked for what would be the umpteenth time, looking at her partner, willing for rose-colored glasses and fireworks, longing for tranquility and safety.

Chat Noir raises a hand, wanting to reach out to touch her cheek, but stopping before he got too close, letting his hand fall back.

She’s upset that he didn’t go all the way. Just this once, if he had taken that next step, she would have followed him into this deep dive of sensation.

But no.

He was letting go.

She didn’t have the right to tell him to keep going when she’s been telling him all this time to stop.

She should want this.

Yet why does it feel like she’s losing him forever?

“I should go now.” He says, the final nail on the coffin that would have been a loving relationship. She hated this. She knew he hated this. But it had to be done. It had to be done. Had to be done. If she told herself enough times, she’d start to believe it.

She’s lost the boy she loves to someone else.

She’s lost the boy who loves her—loved her,  _ past tense _ —because, for some reason, the last ‘no’ was enough for him to let go and move on.

“Sure.” She answers, looking at him as he takes his baton out, ready to head back… where? To the cold walls of his home? To the warmth of the arms of the person that has made him start smelling like eucalyptus and cologne?

She doesn’t know. She’s not privy to that part of his life, and she never will.

He takes one last look at her—longing, still hoping, but she can’t give it to him, and she would never ask him to stay for her—before turning away, forever taking a piece of her heart with him.

She looks at the night sky, wondering what went wrong, wondering what life would have been like if she wasn’t so in love with a boy who would never feel the same way.

All she has left are what-ifs.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
